


night ride

by fantastiken



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beach Holidays, How Do I Tag, Late Night Driving, M/M, Post-Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastiken/pseuds/fantastiken
Summary: The smell of the sea lingered in the air, even though they had left the coast behind a while before. He was fine. They were fine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt showhyuk + nightride!

Perhaps driving at 4:07 in the morning was not the best idea in the book. It might be dangerous if they found themselves in trouble, especially when driving so far away from the city. They hadn’t seen a single house in one hour, just like they hadn’t seen any in the morning when they drove in the exact opposite direction, towards the beach. 

Hyunwoo held the steering wheel with gentle but firm hands, and Minhyuk did not have a single worry in the world. He relaxed back, melting into his seat with a sigh and knowing Hyunwoo was a careful driver and would always be alert—he thought about how Hyunwoo would never do anything that could harm him in any way, and the idea almost comforted him in all its selfishness. 

It was the truth, however. Hyunwoo was like that, and Minhyuk latched on to him like a castaway that sees a ship for the first time in years. 

The sun had already sunk behind the trees scattered on the highest cliffs, behind every mountain and the very line where the sea met the sky long before. They’d simply gotten too absorbed in the summer night and its magic to notice how late it’d become before it was... too late, for lack of a better word. Hyunwoo seemed to not have a problem with it though, even if Minhyuk felt a pang of guiltiness stab him in the chest because he did not know how to drive and could not take turns with Hyunwoo behind the steering wheel. It was a long ride back home, after all. 

He opened his mouth but before any pained apology could slide past his lips again, Hyunwoo touched his thigh with a large, warm hand. The sun seemed to be ever present in his body, constantly shining through brilliant smiles and safety and reassuring heat in a way Minhyuk had never seen anyone portray so triumphantly. “Don’t,” he said, eyes never leaving the dark road. “I’m fine, really.” 

Minhyuk could feel the weariness in his voice, but also the ghost of the fine sand, the waves, the sunset they’d enjoyed at the beach that day, and something told him he should trust Hyunwoo that he was not mad. 

The salty smell of the sea lingered in the air, in their noses and eyes, even though they had left the coast behind a while before. He was fine. They were fine. 

Ahead of them, the road was only lit by the headlights of the car, but that precisely made the starry sky— _Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_ Minhyuk muttered under his breath—that much more astounding to watch. Maybe they should stay the night next time and enjoy a few more hours of solitude and the comfort of each other’s presence. Maybe he could suggest it in the morning, when they were both well-rested and ready to jump into another adventure. 

(Hyunwoo would never say no to any of Minhyuk’s wishes.) 

With a smile on his face and his heart warm and happy, Minhyuk took Hyunwoo’s hand between his and squeezed it a little. He didn’t need to turn his head and look to know that Hyunwoo was smiling as well—just like the sun.


End file.
